dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Full House Take 2
Details *'Title:' 풀하우스TAKE2 / Poolhawooseu Teikeu 2 *'Japanese title:' フルハウスTAKE2 / Furuhausu Teiku 2 *'Also known as:' Full House 2 *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 (32 parts) *'Broadcast network:' TBS, SBS Plus *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Oct-22 to 2012-Dec-13 *'Air time:' Monday to Thursday 12:30 (one part each day, two episodes a week) *'Viewership ratings:' Peak=1.423% (AGB Nielsen, Seoul, cable household research, survey 20s-40s age group women) *'Original Soundtrack:' Full House Take 2 OST *'Related TV shows:' Full House (KBS2, 2004) Synopsis This series pivots around a hapkido teacher Jang Man-ok (Hwang Jung Eum) becoming a stylist of top idol group TAKE ONE, composed of the perfectionist Lee Tae Ik (No Min Woo) and a free yet kind guy named Won Kang Hwi (Park Ki Woong) and getting into a romantic relationship with them. Tae Ik became an idol in order to gain back the house "Full House" where he had lived with his late parents. Can Tae Ik regain "Full House"? And what about these three's future in love...? User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Hwang Jung Eum as Jang Man Ok / Michelle Jang **Noh Jung Ui as child Man Ok / Jang Michelle *No Min Woo as Lee Tae Ik **Oh Jae Moo as teen Tae Ik **Ahn Do Gyu as child Tae Ik *Park Ki Woong as Won Kang Hwi **Jung Yoon Suk as child Kang Hwi *Yoo Seol Ah as Jin Se Ryung ;Extended cast *Kim Byung Se as Hwang Bum Soo *Lee Hoon as Lee Joon *Lee Seung Hyo as Bae Go Dong *Jung Ji Ah as Song Noh Ra *Heo Jae Ho as So Ji Sung *Kim Do Yun as Han Ga Ryun *Jang Hang Sun as Man Ok's grandfather *Oh Na Mi as stylist Choi *Yoo Tae Woong as Tae Ik's father *Kim Ye Ryung as Tae Ik's mother *Kuroda Fukumi as Tae Ik's aunt *Kang Doo as Sangsudong Wolf / Sang Dae *Han Yeo Wool as secretary *Ahn Yong Joon as Jay / Jung Chul *Lee Shin Ae (이신애) as Entertainment news reporter *Song Min Hyung as President Director of U Entertainment *Yang Han Yul as Kim Joo Hyun (hapkido student) *Kim Tae Young (김태영) as Ophthalmologist *Lee Jung as radio program MC *Jo Jae Yoon as China's Korean taxi driver *Lee Jung Soo (이정수) as The Show "We Are Rivals" MC *Wu Tian Tian as Zi Ming Production Credits *'Production Company:' Kim Jong Hak Productions & Digital Khan (디지털칸) *'Chief Producer:' Kim Yong Jin (김용진) *'Director:' Kim Jin Young (김진영), Nam Ki Hoon *'Original writing:' Manhwa Full House by Won Soo Yeon *'Screenwriter:' Park Young Sook Notes *This drama is based on manhwa by writer Won Soo Yeon and was jointly produced by Korean, Chinese and Japanese companies and finished filming in April. *Premiered in Japan on October 5th, 2012 at 20:00 JST on TBS. * SBS Plus broadcast this series with unusual airing schedule, broadcasting two episodes a week, 30-40 minutes long installment airs from Monday to Thursday and every Friday will air a recap installment of the week. External Links *Official site *TBS Homepage *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:SBS Plus Category:TBS Category:Romance Category:Comedy